


A week with Daddy Alpha

by TruffleBrownies



Series: Omegadoll Hamilton [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha George Washington, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bathing/Washing, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Alexander Hamilton, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffleBrownies/pseuds/TruffleBrownies
Summary: This work is for Whamilton Week （˶′◡‵˶）John, Hercules and Lafayette have to go to the academic camp that Alex can't go with, so he's staying with the Resident Counselor — George Washington.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Series: Omegadoll Hamilton [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804333
Kudos: 78





	1. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one-day delayed bc i just found out this challenge exist (〃ω〃)

"....So, basically, we have an academic camp for one week but omegas aren't allowed." Lafayette wrapped things up after he was talking for a long, long time — Alex wasn't sure if anyone but them could understand what Lafayette said despite his speed in speaking. 

"We talked with the R.C. and he said he can take care of you for a week," Hercules continued. "Thanks to our Jackie for having enough extra points to spend so we don't have to pay any cent."

John blushed, still nuzzling to Alex's neck as he held him tight. "I don't wanna go..."

"One week won't kill you, Alpha. I mean... Weren't you a virgin until three weeks ago?" Alex tilted his head.

"Alex!" John whined. "I- I'm not _that_ virgin!"

"He's lying. Alex was the one who took his knot virginity," Lafayette cackled, two seconds after that he had to duck the pillow that John threw at him with the other's laughter.

"Shut up, Laf!!"

—

That's why Alex was here eighteen hours later. He sat in the bed, sniffing the unfamiliar air around him before George walked into the bedroom. George Washington; the Resident Counselor and the owner of this place would be his babysitter for a whole week.

"Do you want coffee or tea?" asked the Alpha.

"Tea, please," Alex replied. "You don't have to stay here all the time, I can be alone for a few hours."

Omegas aren't born to be alone. They need company and need to be _touched_ , or _used_ , or anything that is physical activity, especially when they're owned. He probably could tolerate his need for a few days, but he knew his limits that one week was too long. If Alex was alone he had a chance to have an omega-stroke; which would happen if an omega was neglected for a long time — causing heart failure, and died.

"I thought omegas will like someone to be with them all the time?" George lifted his brow.

"It's true, but I'm not that normal omega," he paused to lick his lips, searching the title through his storage and picked " _sir_."

It worked. — George looked at him with his mouth opened like he forgot what to say for a few moments before he collected himself, acting like nothing happened.

"It's fine, Alexander. I like to work in my bed and it's good to have you close. Don't worry."

"Huh."

Alex hummed, nodding while he was waiting for his tea. He looked at George's large figure and pictured the way those arms could hold him, or — _fist him_? Alex never tried that kink before and God — now he's getting horny.

Apparently, staying with his owners had brought Alex into the whole new level of horniness because he got to have someone's dick sticking in his body almost every day.

As he said, it felt good to be used, but it's not up to the owned omega that it would get fucked or not. Even if he was horny, it could be stopped by alpha's word.

Feeling the amount of his slick producing out of his hole and not wanting to wet the bed, Alex shifted and got up, bringing himself to the kitchen where George was, waiting for Alex's tea, a coffee mug in his one hand. He definitely knew what's coming because he turned back and looked at Alex with wide eyes.

"Son, you okay?"

_Son_ , Alex repeated to himself before he lifted up a smirk, pressing himself against George's body, making sure that he would feel Alex's erection. "No, _Daddy_ , will you help me?"

His cock throbbed as he saw George swallowed with his eyes darkening. The sweet scent of his slick got thicken in the air, the jingle sound of the tag on the blue leather collar attached on Alex's neck chimed around every moment he moved. Alex mewled at George's touch, feeling those big hands roaming across his heated skin.

"We shouldn't."

His voice was thick, but soft, no sign of intimidation, and Alex knew he wouldn't refuse.

"Then tell me to stop it," Alex rasped, "With your words, I'll stop. You know that."

He heard a curse under George's breath, followed by his own gasp as his body was lifted and placed on the kitchen counter before George's lips crashed on him. Alex moaned into his mouth, sucking his tongue and the bitterness of the coffee on his tongue was making him fuzzy, getting more turned on. It was always his button to push on. But it didn't matter and George didn't have to know — not _yet_ , even though George's scent itself was like aroma coffee that luring Alex to drown in.

The tea was completely forgotten.

Alex shuddered when those hands slid under his tee, down to the waistband of his sticky sweatpants. Instinctively, he opened his legs and wiggled his ass, assisting George pulling his pants off. The cool air waved over his warm skin as his cock sprang free, dripping precum but not as much as the slick inside his hole that glistening his puckered muscles, begging to be fucked.

"Daddy, please," he begged, curling his hand on the marble surface with need. "Touch me. I need you so much."

"We should do it in bed."

"Here's okay, please! C'mon!"

Not that Lafayette didn't tell him before that he could do whatever with Alexander. It just felt a little wrong since he was a full-grown 31-year-old adult and Alex wasn't even in his twenties, but when those begs slipped out of his kiss-swollen lips it was too hard to refuse. 

George moved his hand down and touched lightly on Alex's hole, scooping his slick up to his mouth before he let out an amused hum at the sweet, delicious taste. "You're so wet, baby. Like a girl." he paused when he saw Alex's face twitched. "Do you like that? Want me to call you _Daddy's_ _babygirl_ when I eat you out?"

"Daddyyy," Alex mewled, face flushed.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna take care of you, sweetie."

George whispered, and Alex took his chance to inhale all of that coffee scent into his lungs and changed it into scratchy moans falling out of his lips when George dipped his head down. After a puff of hot breath against his wet hole, his tongue shoved in and Alex moaned out, loudly as always.

"Fuck!"

"Language, baby girl," George teased. "Don't make me spank you."

"I'm always up for a dare- _oh_ _god_ , Daddy, there there there!"

George's hands gripped on his soft thighs, pinning Alex in place even the younger omega was writhing under him. He groaned merrily as he listened to Alex's whimpers and gasps whenever he curled his tongue inside, fucking him hard and feeling Alex's inside sucking him in. The honey milk taste of his slick dripping passed his tongue down to his throat, and it was like some addictive drugs.

"You're delicious, have anyone told you that?"

"John," Alex replied, "mostly him."

George chuckled. Alex did nothing but pleaded helplessly in his grip, opening his legs wider so the alpha had more access into his hole and George gladly accepted.

He felt himself hard in his own pants, pre-cum staining in his underwear but he didn't care, the only thing he planned right now was making Alex cum just from a tongue in his slick ass. He pulled out to kiss, nibble, or even bite on the sensitive skin before jabbed in again. Alex was sensitive everywhere, he shivered and cried out sweetly when George's tongue fucked him harder, lapping all of his own lubrication while heat stirring in Alex's guts.

"Fuck, DaddyDaddyDaddy I'm gonna cum-"

_Bang!_

" _Ah!_ " Reckless, Alex cried out when his head hit the cupboard at the same time his own orgasm washed over him, cum pulsing from his throbbing cock as his eyes screwed shut, so much pain and so much pleasure. He winced, panting hard, hands curling tight in the fabric of George's shirt.

This was what you got from throwing your head back while sitting and getting rimmed on the fucking kitchen counter.

"Son, are you okay?" George asked worriedly. "Alexander?"

It took nearly ten minutes for Alex to open his eyes again. Alex pouted, looking at George with half-lidded eyes. "...Hurt." 

George gave him a relieved smile, "that's why I said we should do it in bed."

"I don't care," the omega groaned as he let his head fell into the alpha's broad shoulders, "I just want someone to fuck the pain out of me."

George grinned back, kissing the crashed spot on Alex's head gently. "Guess I oughtta be that guy for a week."

Alex just hummed in his throat in response, sliding his small hand across George's visible bulge. Ah, that scent, the _coffee_ — it made Alex grin lazily in those strong arms.

"Starting tonight, Daddy."


	2. Bathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short, but i'm trying....

Alex woke up the next morning, feeling his bone cracked softly, how limp he was after a night of good sex. He sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose when it wasn't the usual scent he would wake up to, but after his sleepy moments past he remembered that his owners weren't here, but there's still faint scent from the collar he's wearing.

He looked at himself just to find a lot of hickies covered on his tan skin, but at least he didn't have any dry cum on his stomach, that's mean George might clean him up last night.

Alex yawned, sniffing the air again, George was sleeping next to him and it's close enough to make Alex comfortable.

"You're up early," George said, eyes still closing when Alex tried to get out of bed.

"I really don't sleep much," Alex shrugged before licked his lips. "Will you give me a morning kiss?"

The alpha opened his eyes slowly as he lifted his brows. Alex bit his lips, rolling onto his side with a shade of pink creeping up his cheeks. "They give me one every morning."

There's a little beard growing on his smooth chin, and George felt like nipping it.

"They took really good care of you, huh?"

"Yes, sir. And permission to play," Alex ducked his head to one side, displaying the stainless tag on his collar that printed: If you're done with him please return him to room 1776.

"I see," George snickered before he pulled the omega closer to press a kiss on Alex's lips, thrusting his tongue in passionately after Alex gave him the submission. Alex threw his arms around George's neck, and then he somehow moved onto his body, straddling on his abdomen. It was so warm and fuzzy. The omega mewled softly against the other's mouth when George broke the kiss.

George chuckled, giving Alex one more quick kiss. "Wanna take a bath?"

"It's 6 in the fucking morning, Daddy."

"And you didn't take a bath last night and your hair is getting sticky with my cum—"

"Fine!" Alex rolled his eyes. "

"You'll like the bubbles, I'll get it ready."

"Bubbles?"

"You'll see," George winked before he went to the bathroom.

Half an hour later Alex was carried into the bathroom. The large white claw-foot tub was there, full with bubbles and it smelled like peaches, even it was mixed with the coffee scent because he was close to George. But it's just like the time John used to order a latte with peach jelly from Starbucks.

"Where do you get this?" He blinked when George put him down the floor. The omega stripped himself naked and scooped up the bubble foam.

"A friend," George replied shortly as he got undressed. Alex looked at him, trying to not look at his thick member but he looked anyway with heat rushing up to his cheeks. The alpha looked back, stroking his cheeks teasingly. "Don't stare, son, it's rude."

Alex stuck his tongue out, "I had it shove up in my ass anyway."

George grumbled in his throat before carried Alex and placed him in the tub then sit behind him, it was large so it's fit for them both. The perfect heat of the water made Alex groaned happily as he leaned back and got relaxed against George's broad chest. The scent in here helped him relaxed too. He'd never felt blissful like this before — if it had nothing to be done with sex.

"Is it good?"

"Yeah."

"Told ya," the alpha squished the soap into his hands and smeared it on Alex's soft skin, trying to avoid the bruises he made last night, also rinsing Alex's long hair with the bubbles. "Your hair is pretty."

"Yeah? I assume you don't have any shampoo in here," Alex teased.

" _Alexander_ ," George gave him a warning tone.

"Sorry, Daddy," Alex pouted, not even feeling guilty at the slightest but he knew George would let him slipped away. He sat still, letting George bathed him like a doll. "You're a good caretaker."

"Thanks?"

"And you smell good," Alex mumbled as he closed his eyes. He was an insomniac, but wasn't a morning person either. He just felt so relaxed and wanted to let everything go because he knew George would take care of him no matter what.

George leaned down to kiss Alex's cheeks, still cleaning his body as he whispered; "After this week if you want me to bubblebath you, just come by."

"Alright, and you can fuck me in my sleep as a thank you," he replied, curling himself into the warmth from George's body mixed with the water.

"How about you just taking a nap before breakfast?"

"Sounds like a good idea, Daddy."

Alex just found out he could get sleepy from the bubble bath. And after they had breakfast, the day continued peacefully with Alex reading books in George's lap while he was working. 


End file.
